Lua Querida!
by Fer Martins
Summary: Entre Luna e Xenófilo!


A menina estava sentada no balanço. Seus pés, de minuto em minuto, empurravam o chão, para que o brinquedo ganhasse mais velocidade e altura. A sensação era de estar voando. Ele, o balanço, fora construído quando a menina ainda era pequena, um presente de aniversário de seu pai. A lembrança permanecia viva...

_- Querida, venha ver o que o papai fez para você – disse uma mulher loira, alta e muito bonita ao lado de uma menininha que muito se parecia com ela. _

_- Onde está mamãe, quero ver – respondeu a garotinha ansiosa que esfregava as mãos em seu vestidinho azul. _

_Mãe e filha saíram da casa, contornaram o jardim e um pouco mais a frente, lá estava. Um pedaço de madeira envernizada suspensa no ar por duas fileiras de grossas cordas, presas entre duas laranjeiras. Ao lado, um homem de óculos sorria. Assim que o viu, a garotinha abriu os braços e correu para ele._

_- Papai, é maravilhoso. – disse a menina_

_- Ficou do jeito que você queria? – perguntou o homem._

_- Não, ficou melhor. _

Depois daquele dia, a menina não mais largava o balanço. Ficava horas sentada ali, talvez o dia inteiro, ora lendo alguma coisa, ora não fazendo nada. E mesmo com o passar dos anos, o entusiasmo e interesse pelo brinquedo não diminuíra, ele continuava ali, na vila de Ottery, St. Catchpole e a menina também.

E hoje o dia estava perfeito. O sol raiava deixando as flores ainda mais belas e uma brisa suave fazia com que as folhas secas voassem, uma aura que tocava-lhe a pele, trazendo uma sensação de paz e refrigério. Poderia ficar ali para sempre, se não fosse...

- Filha, filha, está acordada? – perguntou um homem sacudindo levemente os ombros da menina no balanço.

- Ah! Oi papai. Nem vi você chegando. Estava conversando com os _zimbilis._ Preciso deles na aula de herbologia esse ano.

- Foi justamente por isso que vim. Suas aulas começam hoje. Está preparada para pegar o expresso Hogwarts?

O olhar de Luna Lovegood dizia que ela esquecera-se por completo do início das aulas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Seus olhos anormalmente grandes demonstravam profunda surpresa, porém ela virou-se para o pai e respondeu:

- Claro papai. Estou pronta.

- Já pegou os livros e equipamentos?

- Creio que sim – disse com um olhar distante e sonhador.

Xenófilo Lovegood sentou-se ao lado da filha e essticou o braço direito para abraçá-la. A menina pousou a cabeça sobre o ombro do pai. Os dois não se pareciam, pelo menos, não fisicamente. Luna tinha pele extremamente clara, cabelos loiros brancos que iam até a cintura. Usava constantemente um colar feito de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada e brincos de rabanete. Era uma cópia fiel da mãe.

- Está lendo _O Pasquim_? – perguntou Xenófilo que viu uma revista de cabeça para baixo no colo da filha.

- Sim, a matéria sobre os _Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado_. Se conseguirmos provar a existência deles, ocorrerá uma revolução no mundo da magia.

- E é o que queremos. Sua mãe sempre me dizia que... – Xenófilo parou, talvez não fosse bom falar _dela _naquele momento.

- Eu sempre soube que mamãe acreditava em você – disse Luna pegando com o dedo uma joaninha no chão. Ela não se importava em falar da mãe - Quando encontrarmos os Bufadores, podemos dedicar vitória a ela.

- Absolutamente! – concordou o pai – e outra dedicatória para minha leitora mais leal, a garotinha mais linda do mundo mágico.

Luna sorriu. Seu pai sempre fora muito amoroso com ela, mesmo após a morte da mãe, Xenófilo tentou ser um pai presente. Eles ficaram mais um tempo no balanço, conversando e recordando momentos. Somente quando Luna deixou cair O Pasquim no chão e a revista abriu na página doze, foi que o pai lembrou-se de seu propósito ali. A manchete estampada dizia _"Volta as aulas em todas as escolas bruxas do país_".

- Hogwarts! Acho que estamos atrasados! – disse pausada e tranquilamente o Sr. Lovegood.

* * *

**N/A**: Oie gente! Minha primeira fic sobre a Luna Lovegood, personagem que admiro mt, uma das minhas preferidas! Vejo a Luna mt ligada ao pai (espero não estar enganada), por isso escrevi um momento dos dois juntos. Espero realmente que gostem! Dedico a Erika Black Lupin, pelos momentos divertidos que tivemos, tentando criar um par perfeito para a Luna! rsrsrs Bjim galera! Fê

"**Você é tão normal quanto eu"**

Luna Lovegood/ HP e a Ordem da Fênix


End file.
